toontown_storytimefandomcom-20200215-history
Susan Fletcher
Susan Fletcher is a recurring character in Justice. In terms of the series narrative, Susan Fletcher is the Deputy of the Gardens and works closely with the Toon Patrol. After Election Night in "Voice to the Chorus," she was chosen to be the Deputy of the Toon Patrol. Appearances ''Justice'' Susan Fletcher made her first appearance in "Dim as an Ember" when she solemnly reported to her boss, Constance Miller, that the Oak Street tunnel had collapsed, potentially killing two Toons. On Election Night in "Voice to the Chorus," Susan was chosen by Aleck Harding to be the Deputy of the Toon Patrol. She was inaugurated in "Trouble." She aided in the arrest of Ahab Ishmael in "Edicts of War." In "A Tale of Two Mice," Susan Fletcher accompanied Aleck Harding, Constance Miller, and Eileen Irenic to the home of Clarabelle Cow after the revelation that the Cogs had bugged the homes of Toons through sales from Clarabelle's Cattlelog. To Susan's shock, Clarabelle fled to a Cog building after being informed of the security breach, prompting the order for the arrest of Clarabelle Cow. She stormed the Cog building in "The Last Cow," but Clarabelle escaped. Susan was part of the eight-Toon party that stormed Cashbot Headquarters in "In the Sanctum of Hell" and defeated the Cashbot Chief Financial Officer. She went sad during the battle and returned to the playground to recover. She led the attack on Lawbot HQ that began at the end of "By a Preponderance" after Clarabelle was surprisingly convicted. ''Contact'' Susan returned in "Equinox" when she, Chief Aleck, and the six other Deputies (Linda Lawla, Paul Pickaxe, Marshall Ihob, Wiggle McDiggle, Rocky Shores, and Ivy Waters) debated what to do with the six Cartonians. Because innocence could not be definitively determined, the Deputies and Aleck agreed to keep the Cartonians imprisoned. A petition came before the Toon Council in "Outlanders" to release the five non-fox Cartonians to a house arrest program with the aim of eventual citizenship. The motion was voted down 5-1. Though Susan has no voting power, she was still against the motion. In "Countdown," a second petition came before the Toon Council, but failed 3-3. The petition was finally adopted in "Welcome to Toontown" after financial pressure forced the Council's hand. One week into the Cartonian sponsorship, in "Truth Will Out," Susan attended the meeting between all the sponsors in which they recapped the first week. During the Deluge in "Split the Heavens," Susan was ordered to round up the Deputies and prepare to defend Toontown. The Deluge successfully removed the Cogs from Toontown. Character Namesake Susan is named after and based on Susan, an NPC who works at Black-Eyed Susan's Boxing Lessons. Her surname is derived from Jessica Fletcher, a crime-solving mystery-writer from the show Murder, She Wrote. Trivia *When producers went to take a picture of Susan for this Wiki, they found it to be a daunting task. First, her building was taken over by Cogs so they stormed the building and took a picture of her afterward. However, she had blinked in the photo. Producers logged back into Toontown, returned to the street, only to find that she had inexplicably changed colors. She was now blue. Producers returned one final time, found her to be purple and not blinking, and took the picture as depicted above. Category:Characters Category:Justice Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deputies Category:Deputies of the Toon Patrol Category:Contact Characters